


Water in a Drought

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, Fucking Machines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Rikku has a new type of fun for them to experiment with.Kinktober Day 13:Fucking Machine & Praise Kink
Relationships: Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Kudos: 9





	Water in a Drought

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests.
> 
> This was a prompt for Rikku and Yuna with some Al Bhed machina involved :) Enjoy!

The wooden parts gleam even in the low light of the tent in the desert. The sun is setting, the temperature getting cooler by the minute as Rikku lights the candles within the tent. 

“All comfortable, Yunie?” she asks, turning to her cousin, who lays on all fours, silks tying her hands above her head and legs parted. 

“Mmm, I’m comfortable,” Yuna hums, tilting her head on its side, though the blindfold that covers her eyes prevents her from seeing anything. Rikku giggles and finishes with the candles, making her way over to the medium sized machina that sits in the middle of the room, precociously placed behind Yuna. 

“Okay Yunie, now remember — no peeking! You just let  _ me _ doing all the work.” 

“Yes, yes, Rikku, you get to be in control,” Yuna recites, smiling into the silk pillow that her head rests on. Rikku grins, spinning on her heel and kneeling down, resting on the rug that Yuna lays on. She drags her finger along Yuna’s leg, slowly, from her calf all the way up to her thigh, stopping just short of her open pussy lips. She bends her head down slightly, getting a better look at the way Yuna has presented herself. 

“Wow Yunie, looks like you’re kinda wet down there!” 

Yuna doesn’t say anything, blushing that the anticipation of the night and Rikku’s slight touch had gotten her excited. It’d be so long since Tidus had left and even longer since her and Rikku had last experimented with each other — Yuna was ashamed to admit it, but she’d been just that — ashamed of enjoying her cousin’s company so much. Ashamed that she’d had experiences she could have never  _ dreamed _ of with Tidus, that void filled by Rikku. She’d retreated into herself after their last night together and it had taken some more time spent together, pursuing a new activity, sphere hunting, and letting go of a few of her old beliefs she’d been clinging onto like a lifeboat. 

Rikku guides her finger lightly up Yuna’s folds, exploring the dampness. Yuna sighs, letting out an exhale of relief. It’d been so long since she’d let herself go. It felt good to be in a space where she could do that again. Rikku pushes a finger into Yuna, Yuna’s folds warm and welcoming as Rikku slowly pushes her finger in and out. She listens to her cousin’s breathing, how her muscles relax as Rikku continues to finger her. Rikku adds two more fingers and Yuna lets out a sharp inhale.

“Not too much for you, is it, Yunie? Come on, you can take three fingers.” Rikku eggs on. Yuna lets out a steady breath and nods her head, eager to elicit a response of praise from Rikku. Rikku grins, craning her fingers inside Yuna to send shudders down Yuna’s spine.

Rikku withdraws her fingers as quickly as she’d put them in, bringing herself up off her knees and walking around to the back of the machina. She runs her hand over the machina, caressing it like she’d done earlier to Yuna’s leg. She moves her hand gracefully over the side, where she presses a small button. The machina makes a whirring sound and Yuna can’t see anything, but she hears the whirring. 

Yuna feels full before she can take another breath. A wooden  _ something _ , she has to assume machina, thrusts in and out of her, easily sliding in and out from Yuna’s wetness. It feels like it’s stretching her, it’s been so long since something filled her like this.

“Oh! Rikku it’s so — large —” Yuna proclaims, pulling her elbows in as much she can, trying to shrink around the large machina. 

“But you’re doing so well, Yunie!” Rikku exclaims, watching in delight as the machine fucks in and out Yuna, faster and faster. Yuna sinks herself further back on the machina at the sound of the praise, wanting to hear it again from Rikku. How well she was doing.

She won’t hear it as quickly as she hopes though, as the machina hits her the point nearest her cervix, setting Yuna into a convulsing mess around the machine, juices leaking all over the brown wood. 

Rikku giggles and strokes Yuna’s back, keeping the machina going at the same pace. Just because Yuna has come once doesn’t mean that she’s had her fill of fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
